


Who'll Have Mercy on Your Soul

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Ghosts, Heaven is Closed, Motel Rooms, Season 10 Spoilers, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to past self: Skeevy Midwestern motel room? <i>Terrible</i> last stand setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'll Have Mercy on Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/871206.html).

Note to past self: Skeevy Midwestern motel room? _Terrible_ last stand setting. Welcome to aaallllll the life lessons you didn’t even need when you were alive. Cooking meth, for example. (Suck it, Heisenberg.) And who knew how many guys pee in the shower?

Ew.

Still, the smokin’ vice cop using your room as her base kinda rocked. You’ve seen snapshots, slivers of lives, down on their luck. You could write a kickass book. Y’know, if you could type.

You’re ignoring the beautiful woman humming something creepy-awesome until –

“Celeste?”

She can see you?

“My name’s Billie. Let me take you home.”


End file.
